Linha Cruzada
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Uma linha cruzada pode ser um incomodo, quando se quer usar o telefone e há outra pessoa na linha, mas Dorothy mudou de opinião ao ouvir um certo dialogo ao pegar o telefone certa manhã.


**Linha Cruzada**

**Anime: **Gundam Wing

**Avisos:** AU**/**Yaoi

**Casais: **Heero x Duo

**Ficwriter: **Yoru no Yami**  
**

**Beta: **Evil Kitsune

**Spoilers: **nem unzinho sequer.

**Disclaimer:- **Não sou dona da série Gundam Wing e nem nada relacionado sobre a mesma. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção, suor e lágrimas (ahahahahahahahahahahaha).

**Resumo: **Uma linha cruzada pode ser um incomodo, quando se quer usar o telefone e há outra pessoa na linha, mas Dorothy mudou de opinião ao ouvir certo dialogo ao atender o aparelho certa manhã.

**Quanto ao fic:- **Leia e descubra.

* * *

O técnico telefônico ficou olhando para o emaranhado de fios dentro do painel imaginando qual santa criatura havia sido contratada para fazer a instalação dos telefones do prédio. Não era a toa que o número de reclamações na central. Ele não conseguiria fazer todo o serviço num único dia, teria que voltar mais algumas vezes antes que pudesse resolver por completo o problema.

Na sua avaliação havia fios demais para linhas telefônicas de menos, o que com certeza significava que alguém ou alguns estavam utilizando a linha de outros.

Suspirou derrotado decidindo iniciar o trabalho, apenas na semana seguinte, eles poderiam muito bem esperar o fim de semana terminar mesmo, assim poderia pedir ao sindico que comunicasse os moradores de que alguns ficariam sem telefone enquanto o serviço era feito.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Duas horas depois:

Duo olhou para o sindico com cara de poucos amigos, ele não poderia estar falando sério. Ficar uma semana sem telefone, o que iria fazer? Ele precisava do mesmo para acessar a internet, ligar para o namorado do outro lado do mundo, comprar comida, uma vez que detestava cozinhar, apesar de conseguir se virar. Mas bastava pensar no mundarél de louça que teria para lavar em seguida, que perdia toda a vontade de encarar o fogão.

- Sinto muito Sr Maxwell, mas foi o técnico em disse que algumas linhas poderiam ser interrompidas durante o conserto.

- Tudo bem, se tudo melhorar....vale a pena né. Acho que vou sair e comprar um celular novo ou talvez vários cartões telefônicos.

O sindico sorriu amavelmente suspirando aliviado pelo morador do número apartamento 44**[1****]** no quarto andar ter sido compreensivo, apesar da expressão dele ao ouvir o comunicado dizer o contrário. Virou para ir embora, caminhando para o próximo apartamento, ele tinha ainda quarenta apartamentos divididos em oito andares para visitar e ainda não estava nem na metade.

Duo fechou a porta do apartamento completamente descontente, sua vontade era a de ter espancado o sindico, mas sabia que o pobre coitado não tinha culpa, ele estava apenas fazendo seu trabalho, ao tentar resolver os problemas do prédio, que em sua opinião se encontrava numa situação lamentável, em alguns quesitos.

Tinha dois anos que morava ali, havia herdado o apartamento do tio, que havia decidido mudar-se para a Itália. O lugar era bom, os quarentas apartamentos divididos em oito andares, sendo cinco por andar, eram amplos e arejados, pelo que sabia o prédio era mais antigo que ele, e necessitava de reparos, tanto que ninguém se habilitava a usar os elevadores com medo de ficar preso nele.

As escadas não se encontravam em melhores condições, mas era seguro, apesar de que algumas lâmpadas precisassem ser trocadas. A lavanderia até três meses atrás vivia entupida e alagada, havia sido o segundo lugar do prédio a receber reparos e tinha de reconhecer havia ficado ótimo.

A primeira coisa a ter sido reparada foi a fachada do prédio, que estava caindo em diversos locais, colocando em risco as pessoas que passavam pela calçada. Os apartamentos em si, estavam em melhor estado, tanto que havia sido decidido numa reunião que cada morador cuidaria da manutenção de seus respectivos lares.

Ele já havia feito as reformas necessárias em seu apê. Havia mandado trocar os canos, o piso, mandara pintar, havia gastado uma boa soma de dinheiro, mas havia valido a pena.

Também havia dado um jeito de convencer os moradores de seu andar, a darem um trato no corredor, e havia ficado bom, apesar de que nem todos haviam colaborado, e podia dizer exatamente quem: Dorothy Catalonia.

Tivera que arcar com a parte dela, mesmo que a esnobe de nariz empinado e sobrancelhas esquisitas usufruísse dos benefícios. Afinal havia sido por um bem maior, o corredor recebera nova pintura, nova iluminação e alguns reparos, uma vez que havia algumas infiltrações nas paredes.

O telefone tocando o despertou de seus pensamentos quanto à vizinha, o fazendo correr para atender o aparelho, afinal tinha apenas dois dias para usar a linha antes que ficasse sabe se lá quanto tempo sem.

- Alô.

- Duo

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dorothy ignorou a campainha tocar, deitando-se no sofá displicentemente. Havia ouvido os comentários, a cerca do conserto nas linhas telefônicas no prédio o que já não era sem tempo. Estava cansada de toda vez que seu telefone tocava o idiota trançado do número 44 atendia, não que costumasse receber telefonemas, mas sentia-se frustrada cada vez que atendia ao telefone e o ouvia na linha, costumava desligar o telefone na maioria das vezes, isso é claro, se a pessoa do outro lado da linha, não fosse o tal namorado de Duo.

O tal Heero que nunca tivera a chance de conhecer tinha a voz mais sexy do mundo, ligeiramente fria e ao mesmo tempo quente, sentia arrepios de prazer no corpo inteiro cada vez que o ouvia.

Ouviu o telefone tocar na mesa, dando a ligeira engasgada antes de tocar novamente, o que significava que a ligação era para o vizinho. Ponderou durante alguns segundos em pegar o aparelho e ouvir a ligação, levantando-se rapidamente e o fazendo, sorrindo ao identificar a voz na linha.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Duo sorriu enrolando o dedo no fio do telefone, a voz de Heero era como um afrodisíaco, o deixando excitado e quente. Deitou-se do sofá puxando o fio consigo, deleitando-se em ouvir a voz do namorado. Não se falavam há dois dias e já estava ficando com saudades da voz monocórdia que tinha a capacidade de excitá-lo.

A maioria das ligações era breve, durando em torno de quinze minutos no máximo, mas quando o namorado que não via há seis meses, estava morrendo de saudades e ligava na parte da manhã quando a tarifa era absurdamente mais cara, significava que sua saudade chegara a um nível impossível de ser ignorado. O que significava que Heero estaria em pouco tempo alguns dólares mais pobre, uma vez que a ligação não terminaria antes que sanassem a saudade.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Heero olhou para a janela do escritório no Japão, olhando a noite que havia coberto com seu manto negro o azul do céu. Sentia saudades de Duo, estavam separados há seis meses, tudo porque seu pai havia decidido de uma hora para outra se aposentar da direção das empresas, o que o obrigara a deixar os Estados Unidos e conseqüentemente o americano com que mantinha um relacionamento a mais de um ano.

Ouvir a voz dele era como um bálsamo a seu corpo cansado, sentia-se mais relaxado cada vez que o ouvia. Sua voz suave e ligeiramente quente tinha a capacidade de deixá-lo fervendo em segundos. Tanto que não era surpresa alguma sentir a animação em seu baixo ventre aumentar a cada palavra. Tinha que tomar alguma atitude quanto a isso, sentia falta do corpo quente e macio de Duo.

Há semanas vinha pensando e tomara uma decisão, deixaria seu primo Wufei no comando da sede no Japão e retornar aos Estados Unidos.

Chang era mais do que capaz de assumir seu lugar até retornar. O que não podia era manter sua mente em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, ou ele mantinha o foco na direção das empresas ou no namorado trançado que deixara do outro lado do planeta.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

- Então você está com saudades?

Duo sorriu maliciosamente diante da entonação erótica de Heero, sim ele estava com saudades, muita saudade, mas não daria o gostinho ao japonês contando isso, podia muito bem fingir que o afastamento entre eles não havia sido assim tão importante.

- Não muito. Você sabe que tenho uma agenda muito apertada, não tenho tempo para sentir saudades.

- Apertada? Sei muito bem o quão apertada ou deveria dizer apertado é.

Duo sentiu arrepios por todo o corpo diante da dubiedade das palavras de Heero, sentindo um ligeiro espasmo em sua entrada, querendo que outra coisa o ocupasse no momento e não os pensamentos luxuriosos que povoavam sua mente.

O ligeiro ofego de Duo seguido pelo silêncio significava que havia conseguido seu intento, mas isso não significava que pararia por ai.

- Ter uma agenda apertada, não significa exatamente que você não possa encaixar certas coisas nela. Eu sou muito bom em me mover em lugares estreitos, poderia lhe mostrar um dia desses.

- Hee...

Duo sentiu uma contração dolorosa no meio de suas pernas, o fazendo fechar os olhos e massagear suavemente por sobre as roupas a dureza entre elas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dorothy sentiu um calorão se alastrar por seu corpo, diante do que ouvia. Pelo que entendera o namorado de seu vizinho estava abertamente dizendo o que faria com ele assim que se encontrassem novamente.

Ela ficou com o rosto em brasas diante do dialogo picante que ouvia do outro lado, as afirmações obscenas de como Heero tomaria Duo quando estivessem juntos e a forma como o levaria para a cama a fim de saciar o desejo a deixara excitada.

Mal havia notado que sua mão se movia por sobre a calcinha, até que sentiu a umidade em seus dedos. Tentou refrear um gemido diante da excitação, apavorando-se ao notar que não o fizera diante do ligeiro silêncio na linha.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Duo movia sua mão sobre o membro deliciado e excitado com o que Heero dizia que faria quando estivessem juntos. Estava a ponto de gemer, quando alguém que não era o japonês o fizera antes dele. Cortando por completo sua excitação ao imaginar que alguém os ouvia.

- Mas o quê?

Heero tinha certeza de ouvir um gemido feminino no meio da ligação, no exato momento em que pensou que iria ouvir o amante fazê-lo, vindo então o silêncio e depois a voz confusa de Duo.

- Acho que temos alguém na linha.

No mesmo instante ambos ouviram um estalo, como se alguém desligasse o telefone. A linha permaneceu em silêncio durante alguns segundos, antes que a risada de Duo ecoasse, fazendo Heero sorrir ligeiramente.

- Seja lá quem for, deve ter ficado constrangido ao notar que fora notado.

- Eu diria que ficou excitado e frustrado por ter sido pego.

- Eu sempre disse que você tem uma voz que promete o pecado Hee-chan. Poderia trabalhar num sexyfone, faria fortunas.

Heero sorriu passando a mão pelo cabelo, antes de ajeitar-se dentro das calças, como se ele fosse dizer obscenidades para alguém por telefone. Duo era o único a despertar certas ações nele aliado ao fato, de que certamente cumpriria tudo que dissera assim que o tivesse em seus braços.

- Posso fazer fortuna sem ter que usar minha voz para isso, além do que prefiro agir ao invés de falar, sabe disso.

Há sim Duo sabia que Heero era um homem de ação e não de palavras. E sabia que o namorado cumpriria com o que falara, mesmo assim tinha de ouvi-lo confirmar com suas próprias palavras o que ocorrera tão logo o indagara quanto ao que dissera.

- Vai cumprir com tudo que disse?

- Cada palavra. Tão logo coloque minhas mãos no seu corpo.

Duo sorriu fechando os olhos e levando a mão aos lábios, sentindo o gosto de si mesmo neles. Teria um encontro com um banho frio, mas a perspectiva de que veria Heero em alguns dias e que o mesmo faria exatamente o que dissera, o animava.

- Vou cobrar se não fizer.

- Eu sei. Nos vemos no máximo em dois dias.

- Ok.

Duo desligou o telefone, olhando o aparelho durante alguns minutos, imaginando quem teria ouvido a ligação, deu de ombros segundos depois, uma vez que seja lá quem fosse certamente não deveria ser alguém conhecido. Afinal linha cruzada era o que se mais tinha e isso não significava que a pessoa em questão estivesse próxima.

Levantou-se caminhando desconfortavelmente para o banheiro, afim de um banho frio, o fato de ficar sem telefone não lhe parecia mais tão terrível no momento, o simples fato de que teria companhia o aquecia o suficiente para suportar o que viesse, até mesmo a ducha gelada.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dorothy olhou para a sala e o telefone, estava enrolada no roupão quentinho, embora ainda sentisse os dentes batendo pela ducha fria que se obrigara a tomar. Entrara em pânico, ao ouvi-los indagar sobre a presença de alguém na linha e desligara o telefone sem pensar.

Caminhou até o aparelho retirando-o da parede, mantê-lo-ia desligado até que o problema no prédio fosse resolvido, não sabia como iria encarar o vizinho, não depois do que ouvira.

Sorriu diante do que fizera, nunca antes havia sido indiscreta a esse ponto. Já havia ouvido as ligações de Duo antes, mas sempre desligava o telefone, quando sentia que as coisas se tornavam confidenciais ou pessoais. Podia não gostar do trançado, mas isso não significava que invadiria sua privacidade por completo.

Talvez fosse o momento de contribuir com as reformas do prédio, e não queria levantar suspeitas para si, talvez fosse o momento de pagar sua parte na reforma do corredor, não diretamente é claro morreria se o vizinho descobrisse que havia sido ela quem os ouvia. Abraçou-se por um momento fechando os olhos e fantasiando como seria vê-los juntos, cumprindo o que diziam um ao outro pelo telefone.

Quem dizia que linha cruzada não podia ser excitante, nunca havia ouvido a ligação desses dois.

**Owari**

**[1]** O número quarto é escrito da mesma forma que morte **(shi)**, por isso os japoneses não gostam muito deste número. Usando outra forma para o quatro que seria **(yon).**

**Agradecimentos a Mami Evil pela revisão**


End file.
